


Monday 3rd January

by gingergenower



Series: Across the North Atlantic [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, APPARENTLY I FORGOT TO TAG ROMANCE AREN'T I A FLOBBERWORM, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: A correspondence Tina begins.





	1. Tina

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Через Северную Атлантику](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492) by [Kalgary_Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse)



_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Monday 3rd January_

 

Newt,

I hope your new year was better than ours. I’m sure you’ve heard, by now, and our owls have crossed paths- I’m fine. We are all, mostly, fine.

You’ve never talked about them. Honestly, when it first happened and I thought of you for a second I believed you’d defend them as misunderstood, but that faded fast. I don’t think even you could find a way to defend them. They’re…

Well, I imagine you’ve been near them and you know.

Do you have any advice? My patronus is weak and ineffective at best, but you’ve studied every creature out there. You must know something the rest of us don’t. What trick do you have up your sleeve to warn off a dementor?

Queenie’s looking after me. Don’t worry.

Tina


	2. N. S.

_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Streett_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_January 6th, 1927_

 

Dearest Tina,

~~I don’t~~

~~I can’t~~

Are you well? Are you truly well? I’ve been holed up in my room for days, I didn’t know anything of it, your letter brought it to my attention. What happened? Were they strays? Dementors tend to travel together, it makes for easier hunting, but strays are weaker. If you couldn’t produce a patronus, I have to assume another Auror protected you. Thank Merlin.

There’s no other known way to fend off a Dementor, I’ve certainly never encountered one. Learn the Patronus charm as soon as you’re able, you cannot let that happen again, Dementors do not take pity or know mercy; they will hunt you. I read a few different versions of the events, but by all accounts at least one of you should have been lost. I can’t believe you all walked away from it. I cannot stress it to you enough, do not let that happen again. 

Promise me you’ll learn the charm. Please.

 

Yours,

N.S.


	3. Tina

_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Wednesday 12th January_

 

Newt,

If you don’t calm yourself you’ll be the one to die of fright, which would be an awful shame considering you didn’t even face them.

I told you I was fine. I was back in the office the next day, there really isn’t a reason to be concerned. None of them even touched me, I was behind a lot of other Aurors and the rest of them had a good handle on their own patronuses. I felt useless next to them, but I wasn’t in any real danger. We’re good at watching each other’s backs, if nothing else.

We were sent to Brooklyn, something nasty getting reported by No-Maj, and they were there. By your description there were only three, so I imagine they were strays. I can’t- it’s hard to think of anything worse than that night, and a whole pack of them would be that. But I imagine you know a little more than I do. 

I am an Auror. You seem to forget it’s my job to run straight into danger.

I’m doing my best, I’ve been trying, but I keep getting wisps of white smoke and nothing more substantial than that. Queenie keeps telling me my memory isn’t happy enough, but it’s plenty happy to me. It’s when we were kids, and my parents were alive, and it was snowing or something, and anyway it’s a warm-toes kind of happiness. I don’t have anything happier.

I promise I won’t give up.

Love,

Tina


	4. N. S.

_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_January 18th, 1927_

 

Dear Tina,

Allow me the privilege of worry. I know you run into danger- you ran into it with me- but we both know what Dementors are.

Wisps of white smoke indicate you’re thinking along the right lines with your happy memory, but if it is insubstantial and won’t hold for long. The memory I use for Patronuses isn’t particularly happy, but it is a limb-numbing kind of relief. The memories you use have to be powerful, but what makes each of us happy is subjective. I’d imagine your most potent memories would be of exhilaration and thrill.

Please let me know when you’ve mastered it.

 

Yours,

N.S.


	5. Tina

_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Friday 21st January_

 

Newt,

I did it. You are no longer allowed the privilege of worry.

(You were annoyingly accurate about what would be the best memory for me.)

How goes the writing?

Love,

Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick reminder, this is a series so if you want notifications for the next letter, you’ll need to bookmark or subscribe, but I am posting every day so as long as you know my username you should be able to find them easy enough :) or look in the Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander tag!  
> there are about 30 letters total :)


End file.
